1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a radiation apparatus for absorbing thermal energy generated by the central processing unit of a computer, and particularly to a radiation apparatus completely disassociated from the central processing unit when the absorbing member of the radiation apparatus completely adheres to the central processing unit.
2. Related Art
As electronic devices are used, the elements of the electronic devices usually generate a lot of thermal energy. A radiation apparatus is needed to absorb the thermal energy of the electronic devices and to avoid too much thermal energy gathering in the elements and damaging them. Central processing units nowadays generate more thermal energy than before because the operation capability of the central processing unit is getting improving to satisfy the demand of processing data at high speed. Thus, using a radiation apparatus to absorb thermal energy generated by the central processing unit is a must today.
Generally speaking, the common method of absorbing thermal energy generated by the central processing unit is to mount the absorbing member directly on the central processing unit, or to mount fans near the central processing unit. Adhesive is used between the absorbing member and the central processing unit for completely adhering, in order to enhance the absorption of thermal energy. When the radiation apparatus is damaged, it is hard to disassociate the absorbing member of the radiation apparatus from the central processing unit owing to the adhesive. So when disassociating the absorbing member of the radiation apparatus from the central processing unit, the absorbing member and the central processing unit may disassociate from the printed circuit board together. Thus, when disassociating the radiation apparatus from the central processing unit, the central processing unit may be damaged, or the disassociating action cannot be performed when the central processing unit is running.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, it is necessary to develop a radiation apparatus to completely disassociate the absorbing member of the radiation apparatus from the central processing unit, and to allow the disassociating action to be performed when the central processing unit is running.
An objective of the invention is to provide a radiation apparatus for disassociating the absorbing member from the central processing unit when the absorbing member and the central processing unit are completely adhered to each other. Thus the absorbing member and the central processing unit may not disassociate from the printed circuit board together.
The disclosed radiation apparatus has an absorbing member, a fixing member, an elastic member, and a disassociating flake. The absorbing member adheres to the central processing unit. The fixing member, moveably mounted to the absorbing member, has a head at a distance from the absorbing member and a neck with a diameter smaller than the diameter of the head. The elastic member moveably mounts to the neck of the fixing member and the disassociating flake also moveably mounts to the neck of the fixing member. The body of the disassociating flake passes through by the neck of the fixing member, a forcing portion corresponding to the central processing unit mounted on a side of the body with a different angle, and a pulled portion mounted on the other side of the body.
When disassociating the absorbing member completely adhered to the central processing unit from the surface of the central processing unit, the pulled portion is pulled to press the elastic member, and the disassociating flake rotates around the fixing member in the meantime. So the forcing member moves relative to the central processing unit to press the surface of the central processing unit for completely disassociating. Then the elastic member moves the disassociating flake back to its original place by elasticity.